Xu Zhu
Xu Zhu and Dian Wei act as Cao Cao's personal bodyguards. Known as a simple-minded giant yet fierce in battle, his nickname is "Tiger Fool" (虎痴). In Dynasty Warriors Online Z, he is 25 years old and his height is 184 cm (a little over 6'). General Information Serving Xu Zhu you will gain Commerce + 10 Damage + 10 Character Information 'Personality' Xu Zhu is a gentle-hearted giant who is a uniquely jolly man in Wei. He's a glutinous fellow and often cites being hungry in someway during conversations. Though he seems to possess a childish intellect, his respect for his lord's generosity and wit makes him a loyal subject. In spite of his strength in battle, he actually doesn't like fighting or people being aggressive towards one another. He sees people who oppose his lord as bullies or braggarts who "just can't get along". He's friends with Dian Wei as both men are strong, practical in their duties, and simple minded. If his friend dies, Xu Zhu will be saddened by the news. On account of his kind heart, Xu Zhu lacks rivals in the games, only being angered if someone opposes his lord. This is represented in Dynasty Warriors 5, in which Xu Zhu develops a short term rivalry with Zuo Ci, due to the fact that the old man opposes Cao Cao's power and threatens to kill him. 'Character Symbolism' His Level 11 Weapon takes its namesake from either Shennong or the sun. Shennong, also called the Fire Emperor, was described in Records of the Grand Historian as one who respected a dragon god and gave himself a surname after the Jiang River he lived beside. Creating a stringed instrument from a nearby tree, he went to the city to teach the people and reigned for 120 years. In legends, he is sometimes named a half-ox creature of a gigantic height. The original names for Xu Zhu's third and fourth weapons and his Standard weapon in Dynasty Warriors 6 directly reference a half-ox, half-human god in Chinese mythology, Chihyu. He is famous for his physical brutality and for leading a rebellion against the Yellow Emperor. After his death, a tree grew where his blood was splattered. The leaves would turn crimson as autumn came, which was also called the grudge of Chihyu. He is also occasionally attributed to red flags for a similar reason. According to Records of the Grand Historian, Shi Huangdi worshiped this entity. His Skill weapon takes its namesake from a mythical beast known as Qiongji. It was supposedly one of Shaohao's sons whose spirit became resentful after his death. It has been described as an ox with a hedgehog's hands who possesses a canine-like cry or a fearsome tiger that sprouts wings on its back. Both versions are known to prey on human flesh and it is a malevolent spirit said to haunt Guishan. The Huainanzi partially attributes it as a wind god. A particularly brutal execution method in legends was to throw members of an argument into the mountains so their heads could be devoured by the Qiongji. Xu Zhu's Strength weapon is named after Hundun, another mythical beast known popularly as a floating being of primordial chaos. It has a canine-like body with long hair and bites on its tail in a fetal position. Its eyes could see, but its ears couldn't hear. Hundun turns repeatedly in a circle, seeming to smile as its face rolls toward the sky. A fickle and sometimes described as idiotic beast, it despises siding with good people, loves to be with those of evil. Historical Information Xu Chu participated in various battles such as the battles of Guan Du, and Tong Gate until Cao Cao finally passed away in 220. After Cao Cao's death, Cao Pi forced the emperor to abdicate and established the Wei Dynasty. After Cao Pi passed away, his son, Cao Rui took position as emperor. Xu Chu participated in many battles and was given much praises until Xu Chu finally passed away. Noone knew when his exact death is but was known to die during Cao Rui's reign. Quests Started by Xu Zhu Destroy the Facility - 1 Player Quest Capture the Messenger - 1 Player Quest A Soldier Prizes Speed - 1 Player Quest Stop the Black Market - 2 Player Quest Weapon Xu Zhu's Weapon of choice is the Great Club